


Art: Like an Angel

by LFB72



Series: LFB72's Drabble Series [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Christmas, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Snow, Suitable for remix, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: Traditional Art for Merlin fest, Winter knights 2017: Prompt: Arthur falls from his ladder trying to put up Christmas lights. Merlin’s the one who ends up in hospital. (Or roles can be reversed.)Merlin reminisces about his first Christmas with Arthur: a blond angel that fell from the sky!





	Art: Like an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Three pictures in coloured pencil and pastel pencils.  
> Many thanks to the moderators for organising this wonderful fest and keeping it going. Special mention to my fantastic art betas Merlinsdeheune and PeaceHeather alao to the wonderful Clea, who I discussed ideas and concepts - now everyone knows who you are!  
> Disclaimer: Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

  [](https://imgur.com/0GEgFHu)

 

Merlin gives a small cough, his new shoes squeak as he transfers his weight from foot to foot and waits for the room to hush.

 

“The first time I met Arthur, it was nearly Christmas.” He begins earnestly. “A stranger with golden hair who literally fell from the sky.”

 

“Like an angel.”  Gwaine shouts.

 

“Hardly,” Merlin chuckles. “More like a sack of spuds, he broke my collarbone when he landed.”

 

“You're never going to let that go, are you?” Arthur protests poking Merlin in the ribs.

 

Merlin swipes at Arthur’s hand. “Anyway, a trip to the hospital, a bedside vigil, a couple of concessionary hot chocolates and …” Merlin’s cheeks flush and his voice wobbles just a tad, “ we’ve never looked back.”  He lifts his champagne flute high. “To my husband.”

 

“To the happy couple.” The audience chorus.

 

Amidst the noise of claps and the chink of glasses Merlin bends down and whispers in Arthur’s ear.

 

“Merry Christmas, husband, and no, I’m never going to let you go.”

 

“Glad to hear it.” Arthur grabs Merlin’s red tie, pulls him close and plants a kiss on his lips. “Merry Christmas.”

 

The room erupts into cheers.

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/wNDAFhJ)

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking a look I hope you like what you saw.


End file.
